


Vati

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [13]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, dadneto, days of future past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Erik Lehnsherr is a man of many names.





	Vati

Once, he was Max Eisenhardt, but that name holds nothing for him anymore. It's only a distant memory – the name of an altogether different entity.

In the camps, he was Erik Lehnsherr, and that is what he calls himself now. He wants his enemies to remember the pain they gave him, whether or not he can no longer put it away.

For a time, while he was free, he was Magnus Maximoff. But Magnus was never him.

And briefly, oh-so-briefly, he was simply  _Vati_. And his little girl would tug on his sleeve and hold his hand, and he would bring her baubles and read her bedtime stories… And he would play with her and kiss her goodnight.

Three years…. For three years, he was happy. Until that night his happiness went up in flames – along with his home, his marriage, and his Anya. His  _kleiner Affe_ ….

It's those days of happiness he meditates on in his cell, as he realizes his little girl would be ashamed of him, and he tries to change, for her – for her memory….

Then the boy comes. The boy with his jaw, and Magda's eyes and nose, and strange silver hair…. The boy…, whose mother once knew a man who could manipulate metal.

And he realizes he is  _Vati_  again. He is  _Vati_ , and his boy is a mutant, like him. And all the work he did for his little girl is undone, because he would sell his soul to keep his  _kleiner Gepard_ safe from the humans.

**Author's Note:**

> kleiner Affe: "little monkey"  
> kleiner Gepard: "little cheetah"
> 
> These were just the first nicknames that came to mind.
> 
> Vati: "daddy"
> 
> And Erik is totally a papa bear, but I think it would be too OOC for him to admit it, so I wrote this! Ta-Da! XD


End file.
